


Rebel, Rebel

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [56]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Poe respects and admires Leia Organa sooo much, Poe the History Nerd, Rey's also a History Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: A book is no way to learn about the battle of Endor.(Or, the one where Poe gives an oral history of the Rebellion.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Rebel, Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/5/20 prompt: “You Rebel scum!!” [Han]:“…Scum?”
> 
> CW: Alcohol consumption, drunkenness

Rey smiles as her partner lopes into their living room and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“What you got there?” Poe asks, sitting beside her. He tilts her book until he can read its title, _The History of the Rebellion, Vol. VI of IX._ “That’s some hefty reading material. Where you at?”

“The battle of Endor.”

Poe arches an eyebrow, a slow grin blooming on his face. “A book is no way to learn about the battle of Endor, sweetheart.”

***

Two hours, and several glasses of koyo wine later, Poe was reenacting the scene that his father’s friend had told him about when he was younger.

“Han was so offended! Scummmmmm . . .” Poe said, words slurred as he dragged the syllable out, hands gesticulating wildly. “Even when he was cornered, with guns pointed at them!”

Rey giggles, punch-drunk on wine and affection, but only laughs harder when Poe returns to what is seemingly his favorite subject. “And now, let me tell you about what _Leia_ was doing.”

Apparently Poe’s version of the story would more accurately be called _The History of Leia Organa._

She has a hunch it would be multiple volumes as well.

And well, that sounds about right.


End file.
